


Writer's block

by beccy65



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccy65/pseuds/beccy65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a writer's block, Derek helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Soooo...this is my first fanfic on this site, my first fanfic for Teen Wolf and also my very first fanfiction in english. I hope it's not too bad!! Please feel free to point out mistakes, because than I can improve my writing. :)  
> (I had a writer's block myself and this story was my way of fixing it, so I hope that now there are gonna be more fanfictions. xD)
> 
> And now, please enjoy!!
> 
> beccy

“What are you doing?”  
“Nothing! Absolutely nothing!!”, groaned Stiles at his husband Derek Hale who just came back from his shift at the sheriff's office. He was sitting on their bed propped up against the headboard, his laptop balanced on his legs. For half an hour he had sat there, just staring at the white screen that seemed to be mocking him.   
“And that's the fucking problem! You know I didn't write something for ages and now that I am really fucking motivated I can't seem to find even one tiny little bit of creativeness in my fucking brain! Can you believe it?! I have ADHD, my brain should jump from one idea to the next so fast that I shouldn't even have the time to write it all down, instead I'm sitting here with nothing in my mind and the fucking writing program's mocking me with it's stupid blank white sheet!!”, Stiles was breathing hard after his little tirade. 

In the meantime Derek had shed his deputy uniform and was now, just in his boxers, climbing on the bed to join Stiles. He grabbed the laptop, closed it and put it on the nightstand, than he grabbed Stiles legs and pulled him down the bed, under him. Hovering over his boyfriends body, their faces just inches from each other, he murmured: “I know you love to write your little smut fanfictions, so let me give you some ideas” and closed the distance between them to kiss Stiles senseless. 

\----------------

“Yes”, Stiles jumped from his chair at the kitchen island and wriggled his body in a little happy dance, “I'm finished! My newest fanfiction is ready to be posted.” He threw his arms around his husband who was standing at the stove to make them some dinner and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Der, for your always helpful support”, he stated with a wide grin on his face. Derek just shot a smirk his way.


End file.
